


Интересный опыт

by WTF_Star_Trek_2015 (WTF_Star_Trek_Reboot_2014)



Series: Драбблы R-NC17 WTF Star Trek 2015 [5]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/M, M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3401210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Star_Trek_Reboot_2014/pseuds/WTF_Star_Trek_2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Идею подкинул Курзон. Лила была «за». Одрид всплеснула руками. Джадзия сказала, что на Курзона в этой сфере можно положиться. Тобин колебался. Торайас предвкушал. Эмони любила гимнастику во всех проявлениях. Джоран как всегда вносил в мысли хаос.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Интересный опыт

**Author's Note:**

> автор [Шишиэль](http://wiwiel.diary.ru/)  
> бета [Schico](http://schico.diary.ru/)

Эзри чувствовала себя немного неловко, озвучивая предложение Джулиану и Гараку.  
  
Джулиан поперхнулся, но согласился.  
  
Гарак промурлыкал, что приятно провести вечер с двумя такими очаровательными юными существами — счастье для него, и, пользуясь смущением «очаровательных юных существ», сам назначил время и место.  
  


***

  
  
Полностью обнаженный Гарак лежал на животе, позволяя себя изучать. Эзри и Джулиан с детским восторгом трогали руками и языками всё, до чего могли дотянуться.  
  
— Шейные гребни же не очень чувствительные, да, Гарак?  
  
— Не беспокойтесь, доктор, ваши укусы скорее приятные, чем болезненные.  
  
— Джулиан, ты знал, что гребни не заканчиваются на плечах, а переходят на спину и соединяются между лопатками?  
  
— Ммм, — кажется, Джулиан с трудом понял обращенную к нему реплику. — Последний вопрос задала Джадзия?  
  
— Может, вы уже прекратите разговаривать и займетесь делом? — нетерпеливо потребовал Гарак.  
  
Плоский и широкий спинной гребень синхронно вылизывали два языка.  
  
— О, Гарак, у тебя есть хвост, — с придыханием прошептал Джулиан, дойдя до самого низа.  
  
— Всего один хвостовой позвонок, дорогой доктор. Он защищает нежную кожу...  
  
У Гарака перед глазами вспыхнули звезды, когда доктор провел под «хвостом» своим потрясающим, тёплым, влажным и шершавым языком.  
  


***

  
  
Мысли Джулиана путались. Для гениального разума это было непривычно и — о, да, Гарак, не останавливайся! — очень приятно.  
  
Член Гарака приятно растягивал и заполнял, а зубы Гарака больно кусали за загривок, когда Джулиан пытался запомнить процесс в медицинских терминах. Вредный кардассианец.  
  
— Джулиан, ода члену и зубам Гарака очень впечатляет, но неплохо было бы подумать и обо мне.  
  
Эзри. Да, нехорошо вышло. Джулиан прижал девушку к себе и страстно поцеловал.  
Повезло, что половая система триллов практически не отличается от человеческой. На поиски входа в непривычном месте у Джулиана не хватило бы концентрации.  
  
— Дорогой доктор, а если бы дверь вашей каюты сдвинули на полметра вправо, вы бы ее тоже не нашли?  
  
Не дав никому ответить, Гарак коварно толкнулся в Джулиана, который по инерции толкнулся в Эзри. Два судорожных вздоха прозвучали одновременно.  
  


***

  
  
Эзри, сказав, что втроем на одной кровати они точно не выспятся, ушла к себе.  
  
Джулиан остался, пробормотав «Япсплюздсь». Впрочем, далеко сонный и оттого еще более милый доктор всё равно бы не ушел. Гарак улыбнулся, представив переполох, который возник бы, если бы главный врач станции обнаружился крепко спящим на Променаде.  
  
Прижавшись к восхитительно теплому Джулиану и поцеловав его в плечо, Гарак провалился в сон. Первый раз за последнюю неделю ему ничего не снилось.   
  


***

  
  
Уже принимая душ в своей каюте, Эзри думала, что когда-нибудь тоже сможет мучить будущих носителей Дакса воспоминаниями о своих сексуальных приключениях.  
  
И надо провести психологический осмотр постоянно проживающих на станции. Диссертация на тему «Скрытые психотравмы представителей различных видов альфа-квадранта, их выявление и лечение» молодому советнику не помешает.


End file.
